<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀 | 拾遗·其九·濠江月 by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452684">澳耀 | 拾遗·其九·濠江月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀 | 拾遗·其九·濠江月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拾遗·濠江月</p><p> </p><p>其九 | 此情可待成追忆</p><p>又是一个晴冷的冬日。</p><p>时间飞快从20日跳至31日，今年的年末，本世纪的最后一天。王耀说过他在这一天是来做普通游客跨年的，在这几天除了接过几个电话，确实是已把手头大部分工作处理好的样子，终于借得空闲来放松。</p><p>王濠镜回想着王耀接通电话的样子，那通突然的电话大约拨自北京，他原与王耀约好时间吃顿晚餐，这下便站远了回避等待，心神放空时思绪又转回王耀身上，大部分时间与公事绑定的先生才像与他记忆重叠的长兄形象，如今这几日，他面前沉静轻松的先生，倒让他感到陌生、甚至新奇了。</p><p>也是……自那些懵懂的久远回忆开始，他所认识的王耀，总是忙碌的，能与幼小弟妹陪上一阵的机会，几乎算得上稀缺，细小片段也因此显得更珍贵。而至于更久远的、据说也曾格外恣意潇洒的王耀，只有家中较他年长的哥哥姐姐见到过其中的影子。</p><p>他说不清自己是否为此感到遗憾过。还年幼时的那些岁月，王濠镜对王耀的记忆片段总是零散模糊的，难以成形，只剩依稀的温度；再往后推，在这层身份的“少年”时期里，自然也是有过亲近，但总归是难得不可求，可到了后来……甚至是极速转变成，若真能借书信将关切顺利传递至身边，都已算幸运至极的地步了。</p><p>王濠镜不愿再想了。</p><p>那些漫长晦暗的记忆带着萧瑟寒风，在本就寒凉侵袭的冬日直直扑过来，只安定了几天的心神还难抵御长久筑成的艰涩，令他有些不受控制地，几乎是打了寒颤。</p><p>视野里伸出的那只手便在这时微微顿住。王濠镜抬头，发现不知何时走了过来的王耀正站定在他面前，似要来拿回大衣，又因他此般反应转而去拍了拍他的手臂：“怎么回事？太冷了？”</p><p>王濠镜摇摇头。按习惯，王濠镜该是微笑着对王耀说并不碍事，好让他当真放心，此情此景却无法遏制，一句话直直地冲出来，对他说，想到过去伤心事了。</p><p>话音未尽，王濠镜就恍然回过神、赶紧闭上嘴止住话语，逃避般低下头。明明早就不再有过去的年少青涩，此时却没敢直对上王耀的眼神，只沉默着把臂弯上王耀的大衣递过去，又实在难压抑迸出的探寻心思，抬眼时便发觉王耀在看他。</p><p>这种深深的、幽静如林中湖泊的眼神，没来由地叫王濠镜觉出些湖面下不曾消解的暖。平日里湖泊会结成坚硬且有光泽的宝石，但面前这一双，正泛出涟漪，一圈圈荡出去，为他这句话而变得不再平静。</p><p>濠镜。他听见王耀这样叫他。</p><p>王濠镜彻底安静下来听他说话，王耀却兀自止住了话头。</p><p>眼前这位本是能说会道的兄长，不知为何竟也有了不善言辞的时候。王濠镜是惊讶的，他从未见过这样的王耀，他分辨不清那神情下究竟意味如何，是觉得简单一句安慰太过轻巧么……还是在同样感知他过去的苦楚？</p><p>王濠镜忽又想起那晚，自己伏在王耀肩头哽咽啜泣了许久。王耀一直安静地环抱着他，手臂在肩背拍按，不似过去逗哄孩童般轻声说别再哭泣，而是任他放纵情绪，将数百年委屈与挣扎一并倾倒，哪怕是——哪怕王耀并不能为其中某一份既是微末也是铅坠的情感而与他感同身受。王耀只是抱着他，一再熨帖放平心上那些皱痕，所有的动作，都在让他更贴近，更放松。</p><p>王濠镜突然有着松口气的感觉，甚至有些想微笑起来——尽管现下并不是足够好的时机，也许还有千言万语亟待溃堤，但王濠镜想试着，试着更自如些地靠近他的兄长，好让他先从那一瞬的失语中缓一缓。</p><p>过去的，都已经过去了罢……我会没事的，哥哥。</p><p>他说着，带王耀走出了办公地。</p><p> </p><p>“走神了？”</p><p>声音一出，王濠镜便又抬起头来。</p><p>王耀正看着他，担心之余，又为王濠镜抬头时的怔愣感到有些好笑。</p><p>王濠镜摸不清王耀在笑些什么，赶忙放好了勺子，理理头绪，回答王耀再往前的提问：“晚上是去喷水池。”</p><p>王耀点点头，说好。</p><p>夜色沉得很快，经澳氹大桥驶回旧城区路上，下弦月已吊在夜幕中，映着渐深的暗色天空与海水，亮着的那盏银灯在冬季夜风里更显清冷，也不知道这片大地上为迎接新千年摆出的一道道彩色是否也能给它镀上暖调。</p><p>铺设的彩灯高低错落，或许再隆重的辞旧装置都难照尽不断簇拥着来迎新的面孔，那些溢于言表的喜悦与期待，在十二天前同样的时间与地点都绽放过，当时与此刻，他都在王耀的身边。</p><p>王濠镜领着王耀拐入广场，这里是他无比熟悉、难让他生起再多波澜的地点，但现在好像多几分欢快，不知是因氛围的沾染更多，还是因与王耀陪伴贴近更多，又或者是这二者因素结合起来，更有令他欢愉的味道。</p><p>彩光晃动间，似恍惚又重现曾与王耀走过的集市，锦缎与美玉在前，少年却只能看见灯光下回头与他说话的兄长。那时眼前的他身着华服，雍容神态无比贴近只存在于幻想中的天神，比起那虚幻的水中月自然是要温暖得多的，却仍觉遥不可及。</p><p>现在的眼前人，依旧如从前那般立于人海之中，可这次的王耀，舒展了姿态，属于过去的流光溢彩在数百年后再次映在王耀脸颊，落入王濠镜的眼帘。</p><p>他不禁停下脚步，看着王耀的身影。</p><p>王耀走在他身旁，仅仅是这样的距离便能让他感到比从前更安心。好像遗留的长久艰涩总有被暖意消融的时日，过去便过去，未来如何亦难预知，只有眼前是可触碰的王耀，穿过以往真真假假的梦境，向熟悉又陌生的彼此作一次最珍贵的探寻姿态，似数天前夜半伴着安慰的怀抱，他一分一秒也不想错过。</p><p>再眨眼，竟也像又看到过去宽袍大袖的王耀，回头看落下脚步的自己。</p><p>倒数声渐渐逼近，呼喊声亦愈发热烈。王濠镜抬了抬头，有灯光开始闪烁，随倒数一步一步走向更亮眼的霓虹，到最后甚至跑起来、誓要把过去都留在昨日，而后在爆发出最响亮欢呼的刹那把闪光定格。</p><p>“哥哥，新年了。”他说。</p><p>话音很轻，却仍被王耀捕捉到，应了一声，也抬起头看灯光与夜幕，皎洁还处在夜空当中。王耀也许真的很开心，他笑着说：“新年快乐。”他没有看向王濠镜，但王濠镜知道是人潮中只给自己的寄语。</p><p>接着，王耀收回仰望的目光，转过身来看王濠镜，微笑着，好像那个着华服的身影此刻终于以普通姿态真正站到王濠镜面前，轻快地，放松地。</p><p>他笑笑，插着大衣口袋，眼睛映出灯光。</p><p>他说，新世纪快乐。</p><p>他还说——</p><p>“回家快乐，濠镜。”</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>